


Lord of the Rings but everyone is a Snowflake

by mkozog



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, The Hobbit, lotr - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkozog/pseuds/mkozog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>do i need to explain myself</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord of the Rings but everyone is a Snowflake

frrdo flaote dto tbe aground  
'gandlef pls' ge creyd 'thea reng'  
'allthous ho wander r not lost ' sai d gendalf 

then fwxdo melt  
'fukend hobbits' geaadblf say.he geg rang n go to legolad the tensveatite sneeman. 'legola pls haloe me im tok powrrful' so they go to qmofdo but smodon is melt

a l l the billn is watwr

sauruman is met  
balgreg i melt  
golumn is mel t  
saoruson is meltt

evrgon is melt

mifgle erath is safe  
wveyo e dead

 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> im not drunk i only had one alcohol


End file.
